memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bellatrix V
The article was a little jumbled when i first tackled it here -- it seems that Star Charts omits Bellatirx from the Federation (circa 24th century) but STO includes it in Federation territory/holdings, in the 25th century. I welcome further clarification -- Captain MKB 16:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : In STO, the Bellatrix Sector belongs to the Federation (and is invaded by the Borg). However, there's no Bellatrix system. For a map of the Sector, see http://www.stowiki.org/Galaxy. The Bellatrix Sector is located in the green box in the lower left. Suricata, a community rep, has created a detailed map that depicts all in-game systems on one map: http://www.stowiki.org/Galaxy. Currently, only two places are situated within the Bellatrix sector: Vorn System and Mutara Nebula. In short, the Bellatrix sector is Federation territory, but the affiliation of the Bellatrix system is not depicted in STO. Hope that helps. Regards, -- Markonian 19:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it was jumbled, there just wasn't enough information for a proper arrangement bar the chronological. :Specifically, Star Charts labels the Bellatrix system white, for 'Independent'. However, it also uses white for Romulan and Klingon systems, so I took it to mean simply independent of the Federation, hence my statement of it not being a member. Who is in control remains up in the air. :Therefore, I removed the categories for "Federation worlds" (specifically not the case) and "Orion worlds". Orions tend to plant their colonies on other people's planets (The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge, e.g., Troyius), so ownership doesn't necessarily follow. :Just trying an idea, I also rearranged the intro line in order of priority and containment: planet, system, sector, galaxy. :I changed the description of the "wave-dancers" from a "civilization of lifeforms" to a "culture". "Wave-dancer" sounds more cultural than anything else, and the only inhabitants we know of are Orions and one Human. For reference, the line is "The time we were dispatched to contact the wave-dancers of Bellatrix V". (I'm thinking of Orion synchronised swimmers. :D ) Does all this sound okay? -- BadCatMan 02:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good to me. I did recategorize the 'colony' aspect - seems to be a "mutt" - maybe not specifically an orion colony, but a colony of mixed ancestry, so "category:colonies" seemed more appropo with humans also living there, maybe others. :as to the sector being a Federation sector, it's always possible the system or world is disincluded in some way -- we've seen it before... one world on the periphery. kind of like territories in US waters that are not US states. -- Captain MKB 04:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know. Excluding "wave-dancers", whoever they are, the only thing we can say for certain is that there is an Orion colony here. Telsia Murphy, the only known human, grew up within the Orion city. How did she get there, what happened to her parents? That wasn't stated. (Some possibilities are that they were human slaves brought to the planet by Orions, or travellers slain in an accident, disaster, or conflict, or they simply settled there before meeting with tragedy.) She could well have been the only human on the planet, for all we know. So I'd say she is an anomaly, and not indicative of other inhabitants. -- BadCatMan 04:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::How do we know it wasn't a rogue Human colony with an Orion population though? -- Captain MKB 04:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it said it was an Orion city. I'll reinstall the game later and give a direct quote. -- BadCatMan 05:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::From Telsia Murphy's personnel file, }}: ::::* "Place of Birth: Surtus Province, Bellatrix V" ::::* "Orphaned in a crime-ridden Orion slum on Bellatrix V..." ::::Okay, specifically it was the slum. I must have mentioned city because it seemed natural for one to have a slum, but thinking about it, an entire community might be considered slum. I did try to mention that Telsia was born on Bellatrix V, but it got obscured by the date and orphan information. Still, only an Orion community and one Human is confirmed. (I err very much on the side of caution, as you can see.) -- BadCatMan 06:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it might be awkward to come up with a real world parallel, but to summarize: the racial mix of the slums can be indicative not of the majority, but of the minority. thanks for looking into this point. -- Captain MKB 13:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think my original interpretation became too mangled while trying to rewrite the source, losing and distorting the meaning. :( ::The source is very brief: it could be an Orion slum in an Orion city, a Human city (if so, one wonders why Telsia was stuck there so long), an alien city, or a ramshackle settlement dumped there all by itself (e.g., refugee camp). Thinking about it, the slum may or may not imply a larger community, but the province certainly implies a larger nation, with other provinces, multiple settlements, and so on. Who they are is harder to say without further references, just not Federation members. (The evidence would support a wholly Orion world, but not conclusively.) ::So, categories, what do we have? Category:Orion colonies for one. Category:Colonies may be redundant if "Orion colonies" is already there (unless that's the point?) and the rest of the world is shaping up to be more like a fully inhabited world. -- BadCatMan 15:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I use "colonies" for colonies where we haven't established founders, predominant species, or current allegiance -- this would seem to be the case here. -- Captain MKB 15:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, fair enough. I returned the "Orion colonies" category for that aspect. -- BadCatMan 15:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC)